


i'm handing you the dagger

by penrosequartz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (my apologies), Abstract, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Lowercase, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: title from ruby haunt's "destroyer"





	i'm handing you the dagger

**Author's Note:**

> title from ruby haunt's "destroyer"

when sam finally died

there was

dean

yelling and crying

hot tears rolling down his face

begging the motionless figure

on the floor of the church

to _get up_

to _stay with him_

but

that train had left the station

-

when sam finally died

there was castiel

comforting

gripping a shuddering shoulder

holding together

showing them all

showing his father

that he's a good soldier

that he's a good _man_

falling, falling for mankind

a kind man

please

but

no one was listening

no one at all

-

when sam finally died

there was a voice on the phone

bobby singer

angry

confused

yet

offered no explanation

-

when sam finally died

there was crowley, as well

scared

fucking terrified

of what was to come

but

maybe that was the end

of the end

after all

-

when sam finally died

there was gabriel-

gabriel-

looking

just

a little

bit

lost.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i'm guessing apocalypse era ?? no spoilers if you comment please (i'm on s11), though comments always make my day! thanks kids bye


End file.
